Starters
by JinchuurikiOfTheLeaf
Summary: Korra gets in trouble again. And is left with Lin until Tenzin returns. Who knows what will happen in one measly night
1. Chapter 1

**My first time writing a lemon piece AND a story so sorry for any grammar mistakes or any other errors that might appear in this two-shot. I just had to get it off my chest since I love this pairing so much, along with Korrasami! I don't own anything of The Legend of Korra, and please enjoy the story.**

 **Last thing Lin is just a bit younger in this one-shot. I don't know what age she's in the cartoon but she'll be 30 in here. Korra will still be her usual age, 17.**

 **Starters**

"Gah! She just enjoys getting under my skin and causing trouble doesn't she!", roared Chief Lin Beifong.

"U-u-uh-uhm. I'm not sure Ch-chief. Shall I send her in?", one of the metalbenders had asked her. He surely didn't want to get caught within the crossfire while Chief Lin was fuming. At one particular person of course.

"Of course send her in! What else are we going to do with her! She can never learn!"

"Y-Y-yes Chief!" The metalbender stood stiffly and saluted and rushed out as quickly as he could to retrieve the troublemaker.

A knock on the door rang through the room while Lin was busy massaging her temples knowing what would happen once again.

"Come in", she grumbled.

A cheeky girl opened the door and entered the door. The girl in question was none other than the Avatar, Korra.

"Hey Lin! So what's gonna happen today?" Korra asked with a grin.

Lin groaned out feeling another headache coming. She was tired of dealing with the trouble  
Korra always caused. She looked up to face the Avatar, but quickly sucked in a breath, eyeing Korra up and down. Korra was wearing something different than what she usually wore, and Lin greatly appreciated it. It was interesting to say the least. She wore a darkish blue spandex shirt which was showing off her deliciously toned stomach with a lightish blue vest hanging over her shoulder. Trailing her eyes down Lin saw that Korra was wearing the new sweats that Asami had released in her fashion line. They came in Korra's water tribe colors, which of course was blue, but it was different than her usual pants. They were just a bit tighter. If Korra had twirled around Lin would bet they would show off her butt much better. And of course, Korra was wearing her trademark boots.

"Oh spirits Lin this isn't the time to check out Korra!", She furiously whispered to herself.

While Lin was checking out Korra, Korra herself was checking Lin out also. Even though Lin was still wearing her same armor as always Korra didn't care whatsoever. Lin still looked beautiful of course. Korra absolutely loved the two scars on Lin's cheek. It made her seem so much more... would sexy be the right word to describe it? There were way too many words to describe how Korra felt the scars looked on Lin. Lin's armor was also form-fitting on her. It showed her curves which Korra would die to slide her hands over.

"Ahem. Back to buisness." Lin cleared her throat averting her eyes towards a different direction. "You must really enjoy gettingng arrested don't you Korra."

"Ha! What can I say. It's really nice to see you of course," Korra said as she leaned in closer to Chief Beifong's face. "You're really nice company to have around," Korra purred into Lin's ear.

"Korra..." Lin breathed out. She tried to get her breath and heart under control.

Korra took a bold action and gently nipped the Chief of Police's ear before pulling back leaving Lin breathless. She looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late.

"Can I go now?" Korra whined to Lin.

Lin snapped out of her haze and turned towards the clock. It was getting pretty late and no doubt Tenzin would be here to pick Korra up soon. She sighed and tried to calm down her breathing.

"No!" Lin snapped. "You must wait til Tenzin returns to pick you up. Like always...", she trailed off.

"But Tenzin isn't here remember? You're the one that's taking care of me until he returns from visiting Katara!"

"Hmmm..." Retracing her memory back to yesterday she remembered. Tenzin had left with Pema and the kids to go to the Southern Water Tribe to visit his mom. She felt another headache already coming. "Fine. Let's go to my apartment then. I can't have you wandering the streets at this time of night." Lin ushered Korra out the door and dismissed all the officers in the building. After everyone had left the building she made sure to lock the door. "Let's go. It's getting pretty chilly." Korra followed behind Lin admiring her hips and butt until they reached her apartment. Lin guided Korra to her spare room.

"Here. You can sleep here for the night. Make sure to take a bath and don't mess anything up!"

"alright, alright. Don't worry Chief! I shall be responsible!" Korra lifted her hand up in mock salute. Lin had given her one last look and left the room. Korra sighed out and flopped onto the bed and prepared to shower. Seemed like Lin had forgotten about their earlier transaction. "Oh well. I'll worry about that later." She mused and prepared to her bath.

"Lin! I'm finished! You can take your bath now!" Korra called out to Lin. She looked around Lin's bedroom and didn't find her there. Once she reached the living room she saw Lin, sprawled out on the couch, with some folders and papers surrounding her. She slowly walked closer to Lin inspecting her features. Lin's black hair was spread out on the couch arm. Her breathing was even and occasionally she let out small puffs of air. Looking closer she could see Lin's scars better. They seemed amazingly exotic. Quickly getting out of her distractions Korra was about to shake Lin up until she heard Lin mumbling.

"Korra..." Lin let out a breathless sigh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho..." Korra slyly giggled hearing Lin say her name. Deciding now was the time to wake Lin up Korra used a different method. Leaning down until she got closer to Lin's face, she took a deep breath and leaned in and gently kissed Lin. Lin responded eagerly to the delightful kiss. Deciding this was the moment Korra gently swiped her tongue on Lin's bottom lip making Lin let out a soft moan. Apparently that had gotten Lin to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself kissing Korra. Lin let out a surprised squeak and Korra, once hearing that lifted her lips off of Lin's and looked into her emerald eyes.

 **Next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I haven't written anything because I didn't exactly know how to write smut for this. :l Hopefully this will be good enough since I went through all my yuri fanfics to see how they wrote lemons. Anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

 **Disvlaimer: Legend of Korra is not mine. If it was there'd be a lotta Korrasami and Linorra.**

 **Starters**

"K- Korra what the hell are you doing?!" Lin screamed, still red-faced at what Korra had done earlier.

"Ohh, you know. I figured might as well get our attractions out for each other." Korra sat down and crossed her legs picking at her nails.

"W- What the hell are you talking about?!" 'Oh no... she couldn't have possibly heard me while I was dreaming... did she?'

The reason why Lin was saying Korra's name of course was her dream. It all involved Korra going down and dirty on her, making her fantasies come true. Except Lin would never admit that she was attracted to Korra. The girl always got on her nerves, so it never made sense. She figured it was just a small crush that she'd get over soon, but after helping Korra and always arresting her, her "crush" had simply gotten larger.

While Lin was thinking inside her mind Korra had stood up and came face-to-face with Lin, giving her a small smirk. "I think we both know Lin. I mean after all I did hear you of course. I never figured you would be dreaming about me though. I'm absolutely flattered." Korra then leaned in closer to Lin til her mouth was near Lin's ear. " I do have the same attractions for you of course..." She blew hotly on Lin's ear before pulling back.

Lin was shocked. After all these fantasies Korra had actually said she was attracted to her. It was a dream come true! The better of her mind had gotten to her though. 'No you can't do this Lin. She's only 17 and you're 30 for crying out loud! You can't do this.'

Lin gazed back at Korra looking into those amazing sea blue eyes ahe admired. She took a deep breath and said, "Korra. We can't. This is against the law for spirit's sake! You're only 17 and I'm an old fart... I'm 30 Korra! 30! This simply can't be-"

At this moment Korra dove in and claimed Lin's lips with her own, silencing Lin from any further things she was about to say.

Lin was light-headed. Korra's lips were amazing. It was everything she had imagined. Korra deepened the kiss further, swiping her tongue across Lin's bottom lip. Lin's mind tried to get the better of her, but with how hazy her mind was she allowed Korra access to her mouth. Their tongues clashed for dominance but Korra won. Warmth shuddered from the center of Lin's chest to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her heart battered against her ribs, and all the blood in her body rushed directly between her legs. She let out a soft moan spurring Korra even more. Korra grabbed Lin's wrists and held them down on the couch while she was on top of her.

Although Lin didn't want to, she broke the liplock, coming up for air, which gave Korra access to her neck.

Korra nibbled and bit down Lin's neck and slowly dragged her tongue across the pulsing point of Lin's neck which made Lin let out a breathy moan. Korra sucked at the skin and gently bit. After she was done she blew across it knowing full well it'd make a mark. After all, Lin was hers to claim now.

Lin was in heaven. There were no other words to describe what she was feeling right now. She tangled her fingers in Korra's cropped hair letting out more soft and breathy moans. She wanted more. _More._ Her hands traveled under Korra's shirt feeling the muscles and Korra's forming abs. They were visible but not so visible. She tore off Korra's shirt leaving her in her sports bra and sweats.

"K- Korra," she whined/moaned.

Korra had probably gotten the hint and lifted Lin up into her arms never breaking the licks, nibbles, and kisses on Lin's neck. There would surely be a lot of marks on her by tomorrow morning. Korra took them to Lin's bedroom. When they got there Korra stopped her assault and put Lin on her bed.

Lin looked absolutely divine. Her hair was tousled and messy and fanned out across her bed. Her face was a pinkish-red due to Korra leaving her breathless and all the stuff she had done to her. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling while she had looked hazy. Her eyes had darkened with lust and glossed over.

Korra slowly unbottoned the shirt Lin was wearing giving soft and light kisses further down each time she had opened a button. She left even more marks on Lin's body wanting to make sure that Lin's hers. After finishing unbottoning Lin's shirt she grabbed the hem of Lin's sweats with her teeth. She locked her eyes with Lin and slowly dragged Lin's pants down to her ankles and took them off. Korra planted soft kisses, trailing up Lin's legs slowly getting to Lin's core.

Lin felt her body heating up even more. Korra leaving all these soft kisses left her body burning and wanting more. She couldn't help letting out even more moans the closer Korra had got to her core.

"Kooorrraaaa... s- stop playing around." Lin said breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want." Korra said huskily. She dragged her tongue flat against Lin's panties.

"Mmf- agh. Just ahhh~" Lin moaned out.

"Just what?" Korra continued.

"Just fuck me already!" Lin practically yelled.

Korra smirked saying, " As you wish m'lady."

Korra had literally ripped Lin's panties in half. She teasingly dragged her tongue across Lin's folds, earning herself another loud moan. She slowly slid in two of her fingers inside of Lin's folds not sure if Lin was comfortable with it. Turns out she was judging by the even louder moan Lin had let out. Korra was surprised by how hot and wet Lin was inside.

"Well, well, well Lin," Korra purred, "You're really wet down here ya know," she said smirking.

"Mmmff, nnnn, shut u-up!"

Lin was on heaven. After all this time her dirty fantasies were actually coming true. Even though this was all wrong she couldn't help herself from wanting Korra even more. She gasped when Korra made a scissoring motion inside her and pressed down on her clit. Lin let out a surprised moan.

"Spirits Korra!"

Korra decided it was enough torturing Lin so she thrusted her fingers inside Lin even faster, even adding a third one, making Lin clamp down on her fingers. She then licked, sucked, and nibbled on Lin's clit bringing Lin over the edge, making her have the best orgasm she's had yet.

Lin let out a loud scream of ecstasy not caring if people around her house could hear her. She was too deep in pleasure to even care.

Korra silenced Lin while she was riding out her orgasm by kissing her. She delved her tongue inside Lin's mouth, stroking her tongue across Lin's tongue and teeth. She enjoyed the small moans and whimpers Lin released from under her, knowing it was going to be her favorite sounds.

After Lin finished riding out her orgasm, Korra brought over a blanket and draped it over Lin. Lin was tired after all the activity they, or well Korra, had done. After draping Lin with the blanket Korra lay beside her snuggling in with Lin, while Lin scooted closer taking in Korra's body heat. Her eyelids drooping heavily she softly whispered, " _Love you Korra..."_

Hearing that made Korra's heart swell in sheer happiness. She let out a dorky grin and pulled Lin in closer to her and smelled her soft hair.

They then slowly delved into the land of dreams.

 **Yaaayy! Finished! Sorry the "lemon" isn't as good or as long... I really suck at it since it's my first time. Anyway would you guys be up for me adding a small story after this chapter of what happens next? Let me know in the reviews! :D I already have it all planned out. Bye! I'll see you in my next fanfiction, which will be a Korrasami one.**


End file.
